Life To Hell
by 420sHAGGy714
Summary: Insane
1. Chapter 1

420sHAGGy714  
Life to Hell  
Today was great... Well it started off great and then it just went to hell and got lost when it got there. I should probably start from the begining. My name's Chris and I'm 16 years old. Today was supposed to be the greatest day of the year the last day of school. I get up happier then could be go into the kitchen my little sister, Mia, is in there making breakfast. She hated it when I called her my little sister since she was only one year younger than me, but she's still my little sister so I do it anyways. "What are you making for breafast?" I asked.  
"Same thing I always make, pancakes, bacon, and toast."  
"You know you should add some variety sometimes."  
"You know you should shut up sometimes."  
"Hey! Calm down, damn I was just joking."  
"I know but I love fucking with you, it's so fun."  
"I bet it is little sis."  
"Shut up! I'm only one year younger."  
"No I won't shut up, because I'm one year older, respect your elders."  
"I'll respect you when you're on your death bed."  
"Oh thanks, that means so much to me."  
"Oh shut up and eat your food."  
I ate and left early so I could meet my girlfriend, Oriana, at her house and just chill there for a while. Plus last time I was there we almost did "stuff." I get there and her step-dad answers the door and invites me in.  
"Oriana!" he yellls. " Your boyfriend's here!"  
"Sorry to be here so early sir."  
"Nahh it's alright, i have work in an hour anyways, so I was already up and everything."  
Then she comes down the stairs in her pajamas beautiful then every, no make-up, plain white t-shirt, Snoopy pajama bottoms, brown hair, perfect tan.  
"Beautiful like always." I say as i hug her.  
She kisses me.  
"Don't lie you're get sent to Hell if ya' do."  
"But it's not a lie."  
"Yeah."  
"I promise."I say as I hug her and pull her in close to kiss her.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
George, her step-dad walks past," You guys and dumb young love." he laughs and grabs his shoes.  
"Call it what you want its still love." I reply.  
"I know, I know, I know, I've heard it from you guys for over a year and a half now."  
"Get it through your thick skull then Dad."  
He laughs. " Too many things already in there."  
"I know like porn and everything right?"  
"Yup defenitly."  
We all laugh and we hear her mum up stairs talking.  
"Mum! What are you rambling on about?"  
"All you damn kids down there woke me up again."  
George yells. "Hey I'm not a kid though."  
"No, but ya' can act like one."  
He laughs. " That is true, and it's time for you kids to head off to your last day of school so shoo."  
We say bye to them and head off to school.  
She turns to me. "You wanna skip today?"  
"Yeah but I would get bitched at for it by my dad, and when he bitches he bitches to everybody about eveything."  
"Oh, sorry well I'm still debating on wheter I should or not, because if I do I'll be all alone on my be with nobody to talk to or anything, just me with nobody in the house, in my room, on my bed all alone."  
"Ya' know dont think my dad'll care becuase it's the last day of school, but if he does fuck it I'm skipping."  
"Yay!"  
We both laugh and we decide to go hang out under the bridge about 15 minutes from her house. When we get there she takes off her backpack and grabs out a bag and a pipe. "You know when I'm stoned, I'm really horny."  
"Oh really now, that sounds like lots of fun."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
She loads her pipe with about a gram and we smoke about 2 bowls. We go back to her house to see if her parents are home. "Hell yeah!" They're gone."  
"You have a spare?"  
"They never lock the doors."  
"Oh, well how nice."  
"Yeah I know right." We both laugh for like 10 minutes. We get in the house and we both run up to her room she lays me on her bed. I sit up to kiss her and she pushes me back on the bed. " Just lay there."  
"I think I can do that."  
"Good."  
She kisses me, and we start to make-out she lies ontop of me rolling her hips, pressing down really hard. She whispers in my ear, " I wanna fuck." she pulls out a condom from her dresser.  
She takes my pants off and my underware. I put the condom on she pulls her clothes off and we fuck so long. Our high hadn't wore off yet so we decide to catch the last hour of school. A couple of our friends see us sneek in together and so they were asking us what we were doing and everything. One kid walks up and starts laughing at us. " Man, you guys need some eyedrops or someything."  
"Hey, Shuddup." Oriana says laughing.  
We look at eachother laugh and then kiss, then we kiss again and the we hug eachother and we start making out and a teacher walks up. " Knock that off you're in school not at home!"  
"Yes sir." We both say laughing.  
"I'm being serious, I could give you guys detention if you want?"  
"No thank you."  
"Then knock that off."  
"Yes sir."  
Then about 30minutes later "Oriana Shepard and Chris Donaview to the office."  
"Oh well that's just great." Oriana says to me.  
We get in there and there's two cops waiting in there.  
" Are you Oriana Shepard?" The first cop asks.  
"Yes, whats going on?"  
He pulls her aside. " You step-father was found with a gun in his hang holding a family portrait and a umm..."  
"Oh my god is he ok?! What all happened? When did it happen is Mom ok? Why did he have a gun?!"  
"Miss, I'm sorry but neither of your parents are... are with us anymore."  
"No! This could've happened? Did he kill Mom!? Who killled him?! He didn't he couldn't! NO! NO! This cannot be happening! This didn't happen! WHY!?" She screamed tears rolling down her face.  
I ran over. "Oriana are you ok? What happened? Officer, what happened?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"What the fuck? Why can't you? Dammit tell me now?!  
"Son, I'm gonna have ask you to sit down."  
"No, Why the hell did you call me down here and then not tell me anything?!"  
"We called you down because we know you to are dating and your family was really close to hers and now she needs somewhere to stay we already called your dad, he's on his way now."  
"Why?! What the fuck happened?!"  
"They're... they're...they're...They're dead." Oriana says crying in quiet, shakie voice.  
"No! That couldn have happened we just saw them before we left! This couldn't have happened that quick! How's they die?!"  
"We can't release that information, I'm sorry."  
My dad walks in. "What the hell did you do this time Christopher?!"  
"Are his father?"  
"Yes sir, what he'd do this time?"  
"He didn't do anything."He pulls him aside and tells him what happened.  
"NO! Not George and Kathrine I've know them for years! Yes of course she can stay at my house for as long as she needs."  
" I'm sorry sir, but yes they're not with us anymore."  
To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

420sHAGGy714  
Life To Hell: Part 2  
I walk out not even caring anymore. The cop tried to stop me i get out of his grip and walk to my dad's truck.  
"Chris! Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" My dad yells as i walk out the door.  
I just keep walking to the truck and sit in there. I can't help to cry, I mean they were just so happy when we talked last time, how could they be dead? How dammit?!  
"Oriana, are you ok? Come here." My dad says comforting her.  
"I... I guess I'm ok. It's just..."  
"I know." My dad interrupts.  
Oriana starts to cry and then runs out the door to the truck. I get out right away and i hug as tight as I can.  
"It's ok, please don't cry, come here. I love you Oriana it hurts so much to hear you cry. Please baby stop crying. I'm... I can't take this." I burst out in tears. Both us standing there holding each other just bawling our eyes out. My dad walks out.  
"Get in the truck."  
We don't say anything we just get in the truck and drive home. We usually pass right by Oriana's house but we decided to take the long way so we didn't have to even get on her road. When we get home, Oriana just stands there i hug her and walk her up to my room. We lie on the bed and i just hold her I see a tear running down her face.  
"No please don't please."  
"It's just they were probably dead right after we left to go to school."  
"No, please don't think about it, it makes it worse, please?"  
After we just lie there for about two hours of lieing there we fall asleep. At 4:39 she wakes up screaming, then starts crying uncontrolably. I wake up right after and right hold her.  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
"I saw my dad kill mom and his eyes were just empty he grabbed a picture and blows his brains out. "  
"Come here. It's ok. It was just a nightmare, try to get some more sleep."  
"I'll try, but... I 'm afraid that I'll see that again I can't take just thinking about it but I can't get it out of my head every time that I close my eyes I see my dad shooting my mom and his eyes just empty..."  
"Oriana!" My dad busts in my room.  
"I'm ok i just had a bad dream that's all."  
"You sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah."  
"You want something to drink coffee, tea, water anything?"  
"No thank you."  
"Alright try to get some sleep, both of you."  
"We'll try night dad."  
"Night."  
We finally fall back to sleep.  
To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

420sHAGGy714

Yesterday was by far the worst day of my life and nothing will ever be worse. I wake up and see Oriana just lieing there so peaceful looking `I kiss her forehead and go downstairs. My sister is down there sitting on the couch clinching to a pillow watching TV.  
"Hey you're up early." My sister says in a small sad voice not taking her eyes.  
"Yeah, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I... I heard what happened."  
"Oh."  
"Well I have to get started on breakfast."  
"Sit back down I can cook. Kinda."  
"No you can't we both know that you can't."  
"Can I at least try?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No, go sit down."  
"Ok, I guess, do you need help?"  
"No."  
"You..."  
"Yes, I'm sure now sit down or go back upstairs or just go away I don't wanna be bothered now."  
And with that I head back upstairs and take a shower. After my shower I go back to my room and Oriana's still asleep. I go downstairs to grab some breakfast. I go down and Mia's just sitting eyes locked on the TV. It's on the news.  
"Oh my god!" I scream.  
It's showing Oriana's house. I lunge for the remote and turn the TV off. I grab her and hold her.  
"Mia, are you ok?"  
"I'm... I'm ok."  
She bursts out in tears. Oriana walks downstairs and sees her she runs over and hugs her.  
"It's ok Mia I promise it's ok." Oriana says comforting her.  
She runs up stairs and straight to her room. Oriana starts to go after her and I grab her " She just needs some time alone, she made breakfast are you hungry?"  
" Yeah, I'm a little hungry."  
We both go over and grab some food.  
"What exactly was wrong with her anyways?" Asks Oriana.  
"I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Oh okay."  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok I understand completely."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
I hug her and hold her tight "I love you."  
"I love you too."

To Be Continued...


End file.
